The purpose of the project was to examine the relations, if any, between information processing in early infancy and intellective functioning in childhood. The Stanford-Binet IQ scores of 4- to 7-year-old children were related to their rates of habituation to regular and scrambled face stimuli at 4 months. Differences in habituation rates in infancy failed to distinguish children on IQ assessments in early childhood. There is some evidence, only for girls, that an association between infant habituation rate and childhood IQ may depend on the meaningfulness of the stimuli used in the habituation procedures.